Team Moon
Team Moon is one of three opposing teams in Total Drama Alphabet. The team was formed at the end of A is for Arrival. The team consists of Elizabeth, Hank, Jennie, Nicole, Quincy, Stephanie, Todd and Veronica. 'Members' *Elizabeth *Hank *Jennie *Nicole *Quincy *Stephanie *Todd *Veronica Coverage The team was formed at the end of A is for Arrival. It consisted of all campers who unlocked a box with a green coin in it. They were given the second place cabin to sleep in which they didn't seem to mind too much. In You cannot beat Air Man! the team didn't do so well. This was mainly because they couldn't find any robot masters to battle and because they didn't work together too well. Stephanie became the self appointed Leader and Todd refused to defeat Gwen because 'only heroes defeat villains'. Luck was on the teams side however because despite defeating the least robot masters one of the opposing teams, Team Himalayas, had no survivors. This put Team Moon in second place and spared them from voted somebody off. In A little help the team once again spent the night in the second place cabin. During the challenge the team didn't do so well at the beggining because over half the team failed the cliff jump. However; they didn't lose anyone during the miniture awake-a-thon. Nicole managed to win the challenge with a little help from Margo. Because Team moon finished in first place they earned the right to sleep in the winners cabin. In C Is For Dr. Clause the team does very well at the foot race. Stephanie stays ahead all through the race and Todd cheats a lot. Thanks to both of them, mostly Stephanie, the team manages to finish in second place; it would have been first but Xuxa over takes Stephanie and runs her over at the very last second. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic, Stephanie takes charge and makes the team cook a orime rib following Todd's suggestion. However; the rib itself ends up being very poor quality and the team nearly loses the challenge. However; Jennie, who Stephanie had forbid from helping, arrives to save the day with fruit desserts and the team earns first place. In Factor Phobia the team confesses their fears under the influence of truth syrum. The following day they have to scare the interns. Todd ditches the challenge for some dastardly cheating while Stephanie scores all four of her team's points by dressing up as many different things in a rapid fire method. Thanks to this Team Moon comes first. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Team Moon doesn't seem to do much throughout the challenge. However; Stephanie and Jennie climb the cliff and destroy Todd's lasinator. They win when Xstephanie defeats Todd in a single hit. What nobody knew however was that Todd lost to them on purpose and his REAL evil plan was taking a fall so his team would win. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut the team performs strongly with Stephanie killing over a hundred and twenty chickens by herself. Jennie and Elizabeth start protesting with signs due to the controvertiasl and sick nature of the challenge. Team Moon comes in first place. In Triskaidekaphobia Stephanie forces the other members of the team into facing their fears despite their protest. Though this wasn't the nicest stratergy it did help the team. Only Jennie and Stephanie herself were unable to face their fears. The team came in first place for the fifth time in a row. In Sandcastle Hassle Jennie steps up to lead the team due to Stephanie not knowing how to build sandcastles. The team builds a decent sanbdcastle but Stephanie accidently makes it collapse. However; they recover and manage to build a second sandcastle which earns the team second place. Rachel enlisted Stephanie's help in rescuing Katrina and Mallory. Team Moon would have lost if Todd hadn't cheated and sabatarged Team Himalayas; this techically made Todd the team member responsible for Team moon surviving another challenge. Contestants Eliminated So far nobody has been voted off Team Moon; time will tell whether or not they can keep up their winning streak. Trivia *Team Moon seems to be the 'Superior' team in Total Drama Alphabet. So far they have never lost a single challenge, sometimes with some help from luck. They have come second five times and thus they have come first place six times. *Team Moon is the only team to not get an additional member during the contest. **Coincidently they are the strongest team. *Team Moon has three guys and five girls, a reverse of what Team Amazon and Team Himalayas started with. *Stephanie has earned victory for the team single handedly a number of times. Jennie also accomplishes this in the cooking challenge. Nicole also does this in A Little Help. *Hank is the only male on the team without facial hair. *Jennie is the only member of the team confirmed to have a special diet; in her case Frutitarian. *Both Elizabeth and Veronica have tatoos; the former a heart and the latter a rose. Gallery Elizabeth OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Elizabeth Hank OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Hank Jennie OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Jennie Nicole OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Nicole Quincy OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Quincy Stephanie.png|Stephanie Todd.png|Todd Veronica.png|Veronica Category:Teams